


Il mio Giardino

by sunnybriefs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of ExR, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, because apparently I can't write a fic without mentioning them
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le parole di Jehan vengono fraintese e i comportamente di Combeferre lo fanno arrabbiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mio Giardino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **276 – Castelli in aria** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Jehan e Combeferre erano anime pacifiche. Amavano e ammiravano, seppure con sfumature diverse, i libri e la Natura, e dove l’uno studiava il raziocinio l’altro irrompeva col sentimento, in una lotta in cui non si scontravano, bensì si incontravano, completando e arricchendo le mancanze dell’altro. Vi erano tra di loro liti e incomprensioni e discussioni, ma come l’uno amava il caos scatenato dalle passioni, l’altro credeva e professava quasi religiosamente il diritto di ogni uomo a dar voce al suo pensiero, dunque sembrava non poter esistere al mondo nulla che potesse infrangere il loro legame o sbilanciare il loro equilibrio.  
«Credo e professo l’amore libero perché amo la libertà: a quale libertà politica e sociale potremmo mai aspirare se prima di tutto non permettiamo agli uomini e alle donne di essere liberi nei loro sentimenti? In fondo si ha controllo su quello che si può imparare, ma non su quello che si può provare.» Disse Jehan, anche se somigliava di più ad una declamazione, come se stesse ripetendo un discorso imparato a memoria o uno che aveva intenzione di scrivere.  
Grantaire rise e Courfeyrac passò il braccio attorno alle spalle del poeta, complice. «Questo è parlare! Che colpa ne ha il cuore se si ritrova a battere sia per un bel viso che per l’altro?»  
«Non sono d’accordo,» si intromise Enjolras e tutti o quasi gli prestarono orecchio, perché non era da lui indugiare in quel genere di discorsi. «Secondo la mia opinione i sentimenti non dovrebbero essere considerati tanto diversi da un contratto--»  
«Non parlare da avvocato!» Lo interruppe Bahorel, ridendo, ma Enjolras continuò il suo discorso come se non l’avesse udito.  
«E non sono diversi da un contratto perché non vi è mai una sola parte coinvolta: non citereste a giudizio un cittadino che vi ha venduto per nuovo un orologio non funzionante? E qualcuno che in vostra assenza si appropriasse dei vostri averi? Dico che per i sentimenti dovrebbe essere lo stesso. Onestà! L’onestà dovrebbe essere il fondamento di ogni cosa. Se si vuole qualcosa in cambio bisogna essere disposti a offrire senza sotterfugi o menzogne, solo allora si potrà dire che il sentimento è degno di essere chiamato reciproco.»  
Enjolras aveva parlato senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal tavolo dove Jehan, Courfeyrac e Grantaire si tenevano compagnia e mentre i primi due avevano la sensazione che Enjolras stesse guardando l’altro, il terzo era troppo ubriaco per rendersi conto che gli sguardi erano tutti per lui.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio Jehan riprese la parola. «Capisco da dove nascano i tuoi rimproveri, Enjolras, e sono d’accordo con te quando dici che onestà e chiarezza dovrebbero essere le radici che legano ogni uomo agli altri, perché non si può dire e credere di essere amati, se si sa per certo che chi dovrebbe provare questi sentimenti per noi ha costruito la sua casa su nuvole. Tuttavia, perdonami, ma mi disgusta profondamente il paragone che hai proposto, poiché non riesco a immaginare nulla di più freddo e _impersonale_. »  
«Come puoi parlare di disgusto riferendoti alla rappresentazione scritta della libertà?» Gli occhi di Enjolras erano spalancati e se non fossero stati del colore del cielo più terso si sarebbe potuto dire che erano in fiamme. «E cos’è un contratto se non un incontro e un accordo di offerte e domande? Vi è certamente qualcuno in questa stanza più preparato di me sull’argomento, ma non credo di sbagliare quando dico che nessun contratto può essere considerato valido se si viene a sapere di essere stati frodati: perciò ti chiedo, Prouvaire, cosa del mio paragone trovi degno di disprezzo?»  
«Hai ragione, non mi sono espresso con chiarezza. Ciò che intendevo dire è che non riesco a immaginare nulla di più lontano dalla passione amorosa di un pezzo di carta su cui sono scritte in noiosa calligrafia regole e limiti e restrizioni: se così fosse mi sentirei in trappola! Una quercia costretta a crescere in un vaso per viole. No, se l’Amore dev’essere una gabbia io pretendo che sia una stanza da cui posso entrare e uscire a mio piacimento, non una trappola.»  
Discussero di vari argomenti ancora per qualche ora, bevvero, cantarono e si scambiarono aneddoti e barzellette scurrili, e quando il sole sparì dietro ai tetti più alti di Parigi gli amici andarono ognuno per la propria strada.  
Joly e Bossuet furono i primi ad andare, perché il piacere dello stare coi loro compagni aveva fatto loro dimenticare l’ora di chiusura del negozio di una modista a cui avevano commissionato un cappellino nuovo da donare alla loro amata Musichetta; dopo di loro andarono Grantaire e Courfeyrac, il primo pronto a ricominciare a bere e il secondo lamentandosi che ancora Marius sarebbe mancato all’appuntamento, e dopo aver scoperto che erano diretti ad una festa danzante Bahorel si unì a loro all’ultimo momento.  
Enjolras si accostò a Combeferre e gli domandò se quella sera l’avrebbe accompagnato e così andarono anche loro e della cerchia ristretta dei luogotenenti rimase solo Jehan – poiché Feuilly quel giorno non si era potuto presentare a causa di troppo lavoro in arretrato – che immobile come una statua di ferro contemplava la porta del retro del Café con occhi sbarrati, come se non comprendesse il significato della sua esistenza e perciò la disprezzasse.  
Passò quella notte a contemplare il soffitto della sua stanza, l’unico pezzo di muro che non aveva ancora trovato il modo di abbellire con fiori o quadri o mobili e il giorno dopo la sua apatia e malinconia si erano tramutate in furia.  
Era controllato all’esterno, anche se nei suoi movimenti si poteva denotare un nervosismo che avrebbe spaventato chiunque lo conoscesse se quella mattina presto l’avesse visto incidere a testa alta per le strade di Parigi, i pugni chiusi, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, insensibile al vociare dell’umanità, allo scrosciare del fiume, al profumo del vento. Era un uomo con una missione e quando raggiunse un edificio basso, con finestre quadrate e una facciata solo in parte scrostata, fu fatto passare senza particolari cerimonie dalla portinaia che ormai lo conosceva bene e dopo aver salito la rampa di scale svoltò senza esitazione a sinistra e si piantò di fronte alla terza porta, bussando due volte e aspettando.  
Combeferre ci mise meno di un minuto ad aprire e quando vide il suo ospite inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e subito si fece di lato, invitandolo ad entrare. «E’ presto,» commentò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Jehan camminò fino al centro della stanza prima di voltarsi e fronteggiare l’altro uomo.  
«Posseggo un orologio, anche se preferisco usarlo il meno possibile, ma non potevo aspettare ancora. Hai già fatto colazione?»  
Combeferre alzò un braccio, indicando alle spalle di Jehan una tavolo sul quale erano poggiate una tazza fumante e un piatto di pane, formaggio e prosciutto.  
«Ero in procinto,» disse e Jehan degnò il pasto di uno sguardo veloce prima di annuire con una certa soddisfazione.  
«Bene, così non mi accuserai di averti deliberatamente danneggiato il processo digestivo.»  
Combeferre inarcò un sopracciglio: «Perché mai dovrei accusarti di una cosa del genere?»  
«Non saprei, anzi se devo essere sincero – e sai bene che mi impegno per esserlo sempre – da ieri ho l’impressione di non conoscerti più e tutto ciò che fai è per me fonte continua di sorpresa.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Non fingere di non capire: non avevamo forse un accordo la sera scorsa? Non ci eravamo forse promessi di passarla insieme? Immagina il mio sconcerto nel vederti andar via con Enjolras.» Jehan tacque, ma il silenzio durò fino a che si rese conto che Combeferre non avrebbe parlato. «Non hai nulla da dirmi? Non è questo il momento giusto per giurarmi di averlo scordato e gettarti ai miei piedi per implorare il mio perdono?»  
«Sai che non è mia abitudine mentire,» disse Combeferre, la voce fredda e tagliente come un bisturi, e le guance di Jehan si infiammarono per la rabbia.  
«Se non intendi mentirmi allora dimmi la verità: perché hai annullato il nostro appuntamento lasciandomi solo senza nemmeno una parola di commiato? Che cosa poteva essere accaduto di così urgente da--»  
«Non vi era alcuna urgenza,» lo interruppe Combeferre. «E so bene che avrei dovuto parlartene subito e con onestà, ma… avevo bisogno di chiarire alcune cose. Con me stesso.»  
Jehan sbatté le palpebre: «Chiarire alcune cose? Che cosa dovrebbe signi--? Oh! Per Giove e tutti gli altri dei che lo circondano, sono venuto qui così colmo di indignazione e tronfio della mia presunta innocenza, ma solo ora che ho udito le tue parole mi rendo conto che pur avendoci pensato tutta la notte forse non ho riflettuto a sufficienza: ho forse parlato e agito in maniera da arrecarti offesa? Perché se così fosse sono pronto io a gettarmi ai tuoi piedi per supplicare il tuo perdono.»  
«Non ti voglio ai miei piedi, Jehan,» Combeferre sembrava malinconico, un’emozione che Jehan non gli aveva mai veduta dipinta addosso e ciò lo faceva sentire a disagio, colpevole del peggiore dei crimini. Combeferre parve non notare questo mutamento nello sguardo dell’altro uomo e continuò a parlare. «Semplicemente…» espirò profondamente, le spalle stanche. «Non voglio essere per te il vaso delle viole.»  
Jehan sbatté le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista: Combeferre non parlava per metafore, Combeferre era diretto e chiaro come il sole che risplende su una pianura senza anfratti segreti o tortuosi, dunque che cosa poteva intendere con…? E poi all’improvviso rammentò ciò che aveva detto il giorno prima e dal suo cuore traboccarono amore e tenerezza mentre le sue labbra erano tese in un largo sorriso che tentava disperatamente di trattenere la risata che invece risplendeva nei suoi occhi.  
«Oh, Combeferre!» Disse, balzandogli incontro e prendendo il suo viso tra le proprie mani. «Ma come? _Come_ hai potuto pensare che mi riferissi a te? No, amore mio, io parlavo di Leggi, della Religione che condanna chi non fa l’amore stando alle sue condizioni. E prima che il tuo instancabile cervello salti ad altre sciocche conclusioni ti dirò per esteso i sentimenti che provo: tu non sei un vaso, Combeferre, e non sei nemmeno una gabbia. Sei un giardino, invece, un giardino o una foresta che a prima vista appare pacifica e tranquilla, il posto ideale per risposare il corpo e rinfrancare lo spirito, ma allo stesso tempo nascondi misteri e avventure, se vi è qualcuno di abbastanza coraggioso per cercarle. Come potrei io stancarmi di te o sentirmi in trappola quando per me non sei diverso dal Paradiso? Oh, chissà che notte hai passato credendo che mi fossi venuto a noia! Posso solo immaginarti a rigirarti nel letto, tormentato dalla voglia di stringermi per poi punirti da solo per aver pensato a qualcosa di così egoista.» Sospirò estasiato. «Quanto ti amo Combeferre e se ancora mi permetterai di sostare ed esplorare il tuo giardino baciami e pretendiamo che questo ridicolo malinteso non sia mai accaduto!»  
Combeferre, come travolto da quel fiume di parole, ci mise qualche secondo per ritornare in se stesso, scuotere la testa e lasciarsi sfuggire una risata liberatoria. «Sono stato uno sciocco, vero? E un pessimo esempio di uomo di scienza! Sono giunto alle mie conclusioni basandomi unicamente sulle mie paure e incertezze invece che indagare.»  
«Ti amo anche quando sei uno sciocco e un pessimo scienziato,» disse Jehan con un sorriso divertito, ma convinto delle sue parole e fu allora che Combeferre strinse con dolcezza i polsi dell’altro e allontanò con gentile fermezza le sue mani dal proprio viso per poi chinarsi e baciarlo, stringendogli la vita mentre Jehan gli gettava le braccia al collo.  
Fu un bacio lento e intimo, si assaggiarono e gemettero l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, e quando si separarono Jehan appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra dell’altro, guardandolo fisso con gli occhi che brillavano. «Ti dico ora cosa faremo: l’amore. Dopodiché ci vestiremo e dato che tutto questo malinteso è stata colpa mia usciremo e ti offrirò la colazione.»  
«Credevo di aver inteso che dovessimo pretendere che questo _malinteso_ non fosse mai accaduto…»  
«Un’altra parola e dovrai indebitarti per il cibo che ordinerò e i libri che ti obbligherò a regalarmi!»  
Combeferre rise e baciandolo lo spinse sul letto.


End file.
